Emails from the Heart
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Gillian and Cal email each other.


E-mails from the Heart

A.N.- Hey guys, yet another sappy one shot from me. For those of you who are still waiting for me to finish "Pete" don't worry I'm still working on it I just needed to get this out. This is what happens when you listen to too much Reba. It is sort of a song fic, but used differently. (Let's see who can name all of the songs )

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lie to Me. Nor do I own any of the songs that have been used.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Cal sat in front of his computer not quite knowing what to do. He knew he needed to be writing, but nothing seemed to come to him. Not that he was surprised by this. He'd been trying to write his book for almost two years now without any success.

Tonight it wasn't the prospect of the book that had him frazzled, it was the conversation with his daughter that he'd had just a few hours ago. He finally admitted to her that he was actually in love with his partner, Gillian. Emily had asked him at the time what he was waiting for, but he couldn't give her a good answer, and even now he still didn't know that answer.

He looked down at the curser blinking in front of him. The screen in front of him looked so innocent, just a plain e-mail was open. Nothing had been written in it yet. That was the problem; he didn't know what he could possibly say to try to convey his true emotions. What he felt for her was so deep, he couldn't possibly put into words how he truly felt. Then why was he sitting here with an e-mail open? This was the question he'd been trying to ask himself at the time.

Sighing, he got up from his chair pacing around the room. He couldn't think. After a minute of pacing and not making any progress either thinking or relieving his stress level he sat back down. He shook his head, still not sure if he should do this or not, but finally deciding that it was something that must be done. He couldn't keep living like this, but he certainly couldn't tell her what he needed to standing in front of her.

Taking a deep breath he placed his fingers on the keyboard, still not knowing where to start he just let his fingers fly. Before he knew it, he was done and had hit the send button. He was still not sure if it was the right thing to do, but it was done now. There was no going back from here. He would have to face the truth in the morning when he saw her.

Not ready to deal with the myriad of emotions that were coursing through his body he chose to turn in for the night. He would worry about it in the morning.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Gillian arrived at work early the next morning. As she pulled into the parking lot she noticed how few cars were there. Glancing at the clock again she realized that the office didn't officially open for another hour. Walking into the building she stopped to greet Heidi who nodded in a greeting, too busy in the middle of a yawn to give a better greeting. Gillian smiled and continued on through the hall to her office. Flicking on the lights she walked over to her desk and immediately turned on her computer. Setting her purse down into the bottom drawer of her desk, she waited for her computer to boot up. Growing more impatient by the minute, she decided to go get some coffee.

Walking back through the hallway to the break room, she noticed how quiet it was. The only noise in the building coming from the sound of her heels clacking on the hard floors. She reached the break room and went to work on the coffee. She didn't notice the door open until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Good morning, Love."

She smiled, turning to face him, "Morning Cal," she said brightly, "How are you doing this morning."

His brow furrowed for a moment, thinking, he answered, "Lousy to be honest. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said pouring herself a cup from the carafe of coffee that had just finished brewing. "Anything in particular keeping you up?"

"Na, just thinking." He said reaching to pour himself a cup.

"Wow, it must have been a bad night. I don't remember the last time I saw you drinking coffee."

He smirked into his cup. "You could say that."

"Anything I can do to help?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"No Love, I'll be alright." He said with a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. He left the room without another word. Confused she went back to her office, glancing at his closed door as she stepped through her own.

Looking to her computer she realized that it was finally up. She went to it and immediately opened her e-mail. She was surprised to see one from Cal. It didn't have a subject, which wasn't surprising for him. If it didn't pertain to a case he never put anything in the subject bar. She noted the time that he'd sent it, it had been last night at almost midnight. She wondered if this had been the reason that he hadn't been able to sleep. Curious she opened it and was instantly shocked.

_I've got something to tell you that I just can't say,_

_so I'm writing it down in case maybe someday_

_our lives take a turn down a road_

_we can't see right now._

_Cause I believe there's one soul on this earth_

_That was meant for mine_

_I was sent here to find_

_What if it's you?_

She couldn't believe what she'd just read. What was he trying to tell her? Was he really in love with her? She couldn't believe it. She was unsure about how to reply. She had known for a long time that she was in love with him, but did he really feel the same. She took a moment to absorb it, smiling she hit the reply button. As if by magic the words seemed to come to her.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Cal had just sat back at his desk when he heard the sound of a familiar electronic voice proclaim that he had an e-mail. He saw that it was from Gillian. Unsure of if he really wanted to know how she felt, but knowing that he needed to have an answer, he opened it. The words surprised him, but made him smile.

_Lord knows we've had our share of fights,_

_Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs._

_We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds._

_Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel._

_Someday we're gonna look back_

_Say look at us now_

_That's why I keep on lovin' you._

The smile on his face couldn't have been taken away if someone had put a gun to his head. His best friend truly did love him. He felt like he was going to explode out of sheer emotion. His fingers flew to the reply button. He couldn't answer her fast enough. He knew that she was only a few steps out of his office, but he thought that this would be better.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

A moment later Gillian heard the chime that told her a new e-mail had just been received. She smiled seeing that it was from Cal. Not giving it a second thought this time she opened it hastily. Seeing the words this time she beamed.

_I looked in your eyes, so bright and so blue_

_and that's when I knew that you could be mine._

_If good things come to those who will wait_

_well, I guess I can wait if that's what I have to do._

_It's worth it for you._

_The sunlight, the moonlight_

_are beyond my control._

_And there are stars in the heavens_

_that I'll never hold._

_But if dreams give you power_

_then I'm strong enough to offer my heart_

_and never give up till you love me._

Letting out a small giggle, she pressed the reply button quickly. Seeing how long they could keep this up before one or the other of them stopped.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Cal heard that usually annoying electronic voice yet again and practically pounced on his computer. Slamming the mouse as hard as he could, he was afraid he might break it. Seeing the words that Gillian had just written his violence to the small object was forgotten.

_Forever love._

_I promise you,_

_Someday we'll be together,_

_Forever love._

_I won't give up._

_No matter what._

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Forever love._

That was all it took. Cal couldn't sit idly by and wait any longer. He shot up from his chair, literally running to his door. He didn't stop to knock or announce himself as he barged into Gillian's office. His smile was still firmly in place, growing even bigger when he saw her. She stood quickly beaming up at him. He ran to her, not saying a word, he took her into his arms, holding her so tightly she thought he'd never let her go and she was perfectly fine with that. Looking into her eyes he finally spoke, "Gil, I love you."

She laughed slightly, her voice thick, "So I gathered. I love you too Cal." She closed her eyes as his lips came crashing down on hers.


End file.
